Devoveo
by Xanaphea
Summary: AU. AeriSeph. When it seems to be impossible for them, Sephiroth vows that one way or another they would be together … beyond life and death.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: Son of Jenova

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy characters belong to Square Enix.

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**Chapter ****1 – Prologue: Son of Jenova**

How it came to this, he wondered.

He stood there immersed in water, the dark blue waves beating against his legs as it washed upon the almost-white sand. It illuminated against the eternal deep blue sky, making it seem brighter than usual. Still, he made no move from there. Just standing as if waiting for something, his eyes always towards the surface beyond the beach where he was standing.

On the outside, it's as if he was at ease; but on the inside, he was anxious.

_I shouldn'__t be here long._

There, he felt it – a tug as if coming from the back of his heart. It always happens when he's here. He tried to nudge it away but it was insistent.

_Just a little longer._

Hearing voices, he turned alert eyes towards the forest lined beyond the beach. A small group of ladies emerged from there, passing through the beach and talking amongst themselves. Some of them carried wicker baskets, showing that they've just been going about their daily chores. One of them held a bouquet of wild flowers in her hands – the one who always stood out for him.

Her face, flushed from the cold blowing wind, laughed at something her female companion said to her. It was a face so etched in his memory. He knew every inch of her face, yet his eyes were drinking in everything as if it was for the first time.

Suddenly, everything was quiet and he felt himself calming down again. How strange that she had this effect on him …

Now if only it could last a little longer.

They walked by not noticing him at all. Not noticing the internal conflict within him that was slowly making his eyes turn cold by the minute.

It would be so easy to just reach out and take her away from this place. It was within his grasp, his power …

But he had prided himself as someone who has absolute control over everything he did. He believed that by refraining from rash actions and by being patient, he will have what he most desire in the end.

Still …

Looking at her now, so at peace in her own world, why should he be content with the way things are?

He clenched his fists, making his gloves squeak.

Damn the Cetra and their beliefs.

Damn whoever stands in our way.

_Damn them._


	2. Chapter 2: Figment

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy characters belong to Square Enix.

A/N: Very many sorrys for the delay! The pass few months of my life have been a depressing time for me as I was going through a rough period. I had intended to make this a monthly thing, but the way things are now, I don't know if I can promise that. However, still seeing the pairing alive out there makes me want to do my best to see this to the end. So, I'll go about it on my pace and we'll see how it goes. Still don't like the way I write, though. Sorry for teasing you all like this! Hope this makes up for it.

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**Chapter ****2 – Figment**

_I always felt like a missing piece … _

"_She was the most revered of all Cetras, so much that even the Planet loved her … "_

_Like I felt I was living a lie … _

"_He was so different from her … "_

_That I didn't belong __… _

"_It was an impossible match."_

_I feel suffocated … _

"_And yet … "_

…

"_Mother?"_

_Her __mother would tell her this tale so many times, in a language she'd barely understood, being half-Cetra and growing up the way she did. And now … _

_Her eyes watered __as she squeezed her daughter's hand with what little strength she had. "I'm so sorry, Aerith," She whispered weakly._

_For what?_

"_Mom?"_

_Floating __in water._

_His eyes flew open._

Aerith jerked awake to a cold feeling running down her spine, not moving from her sleeping position on her bed and slowly opening her eyes. _Again._

Her whole body was still shaking from the dream. She hauled herself up and drew back the drapes next to her bed to let the sunlight in; the warmth made her feel better.

On her bedside table, her mini-PHS rang. She smiled when she saw who the caller was.

"Hellooo?" She answered in a sing-song voice.

"Hey there, beautiful," a cheerful voice said on the other line. Zack, whom she met while selling flowers in the slums, SOLDIER First Class. Her boyfriend of nearly five months now.

"Zack, I thought you'd be too busy to call me today."

"Change of plans. My CO just cancelled in on me, some last minute thing I don't care to know about." Zack let out an exaggerated sigh, "So now, I'm bored."

Aerith smiled behind the mouth-piece. "You could always hang-out with me at the church?"

"Or, you could come up here on the plate? I heard some of the guys are having an impromptu party at this bar at Sector Eight. I've been invited and I'd love for you to be there."

"What's the occasion?"

"Sephiroth. Everyone's in a rave about him 'cause he just won the war in Wutai." Zack sighed dejectedly. "Home-coming for the conquering hero. But if you ask me, they just needed a reason to drink."

Aerith laughed at this.

"So will you come?"

"On the plate? I don't know…" She bit her lip. She was always a bit hesitant when it comes to taking occasional trips up the plate.

"Oh, come on, Aerith. Pleeeaaasse?"

He was using that annoying puppy voice again. _Darn _… how could she refuse? "Oh, alright then."

She swore she could hear Zack jumping for joy on the other line. "I'll pick you up at noon, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting." Aerith hung-up the mini-PHS and sighed.

_Don't think I don't know what you're up to, Zack._ She knew he was trying to cure her fear of going up the plate. She had told him when they first started dating, how scary she thought the sky was and how being up on the plate made her feel closer to it. He respected that and spent most of their time together hanging out in the slums. But occasionally, he'd poke her into going.

"And if anything scary comes by, I'll be there to chase them away." That's what he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his.

Zack was everything a girl could ever want; brave, handsome, positively optimistic about everything … but what she loved most about him is how much of a hero he wants to be. To be there for someone when they needed help. Ever since meeting him, she _had_ felt … safe with him.

_He'll be there when I need him_. That's what he promised her.

She hugged her arms around her legs, laying her head on her knees. She hated feeling so helpless sometimes, but there are some things even the gallant Zack Fair can't fight.

The dreams she's been having. They were gibberish at first, but lately, they've begun to be a little more … frightening.

Instead of feeling like they were dreams, they've begun to feel more like … memories. But she couldn't in her entire life, remember anything she's seen in the dreams.

And there have been so many.

Aerith thought, maybe, it was because of her connection to the Planet. The Planet, whom she listens to everyday, carried the souls of thousands before her, whispering nonsensical words to her and humming songs into her soul. This connection could probably have mingled in her dreams.

But something told her this is not so; the Planet never did anything of the sort.

So what is it then?

_Where are you__!_

_How long are you going to make me wait__!_

Aerith gasped at the intruding voice in her head and spun around, there was no one in the room. It felt like someone was right behind her!

_Th__e dreams … it's making me lose my mind!_

She clutched her head to her body. _Which is the dream and which is the reality?_

_Zack … focus on Zack. He is my reality.__ While I'm awake, he will protect me._

With this thought in mind, Aerith forced herself out of bed and headed towards the shower. She will focus on living a day instead of dreaming it.

And when the night comes …

_W__ho will protect me when I'm asleep … when I dream … ?_

_W__hen I see him again?_

The man with the cat-like green eyes …

…

…

_How much longer … Aerith?_


End file.
